Rebirth
by Frankenstien93
Summary: A one shot about Brook and his revival thanks to the revive-revive fruit. Rated T to be safe. Takes place after Thriller Bark. R&R plz!


**It was dinner time on the Thousand Sunny and Chopper had taken quite an interest in Brook after the skeleton had joined their crew. "Excuse me, Dr. Chopper, but it is not polite to stare." He said before burping loudly. "Excuse me!" Sanji and Nami groaned as the rest of the crew just ate. "I don't get it!" Chopper just yelled suddenly. "You're nothing but a skeleton! How can you eat, feel pain, and burp? Just you moving should be impossible!" **

**Brook shook his head. "The captain stretches like rubber, the shipwright is a cyborg, the archeologist can grow extra body parts and you are a talking reindeer. This crew seems to be made of impossibilities. Yo-ho-ho-ho!" Chopper lowered his head, realizing he was right. "I'm sorry Brook, but I meant from a medical perspective, I mean didn't it hurt regrowing an entire nervous system when you're a corpse?" He asked.**

**Brook looked at Chopper for a moment before nodding "You could not imagine the pain it brought me." He said solemnly, "My first few minuetes of new life were a living hell, even though I had died and was back on my ship! Yo-ho-ho-ho!" The rest of the crew looked at Brook, their eyes wide open. Luffy, who couldn't resist a good story, looked at the skeleton and demanded "Tell us! Come on, Please?"**

**Brook nodded at his captain before scratching his bony chin and saying "I remember it, like it was yesterday…"**

My soul had found my body and saw that it was nothing left but a skeleton with some meat left on it. I didn't believe I would be able to come back with my body in this state but I tried anyway.

The first thing I saw was darkness, was it because it was very dark out or because I had no eyes? Then suddenly, my body began to convulse violently and I was racked with pain. I tried to scream but no noise came out. Suddenly, I felt the need for oxygen burning in my chest. How was this possible? All that remained of my lungs were shriveled up blobs that laid there in my ribcage! I didn't even know if it was possible for me to move my mouth. I sat there in silent pain until I imagined myself opening my mouth and sure enough it happened.

The first noise to escape me was a blood-curdling scream. I was scared out of my mind! None of this made any sense, how could I scream, let alone breath? I then began to gulp at the salty sea-air, it hurt at first but I ignored the pain and gulped as if what was left of my life depended on it. My body continued to shake and seem to have a pulse, as if something were trying to break out. I didn't know if I could even move my arms or legs. What was the point of coming back to life if all I was, was just a skeleton stuck on the floor? That's when I remembered what happened when I thought of my mouth opening and it did, so I imagined my arm moving. Sure enough I feel my hand on my skull, it hurt when I moved and I could hear and fell the bone's cracking. What was strange, was that my hand felt like my hand, not a skeleton's. I began to feel my face as my vision returned. I still felt as if I had a nose, lips, and ears. I could see fine, which should have been impossible because what was left of my eyes was nothing but a half-rotted meatball in my right-eye hole.

I managed to actually sit up and my breathing began to grow calm and even out. My cane was next to me, which I was grateful for as I used it to help me stand up. I heard something make a plop inside of my torso when I stood and looked down at where my belly was. Something had piled up in my pelvis, making it appear that I had a beer-belly. I undid the buttons to my suit jacket and saw whatever it was had left my undershirt stained and damp. As I began to undo the buttons, my nose hole began to fill with the rotten stench of decay. To my horror I saw was left of my organs had all fallen and piled up in my pelvis bone. I began to panic as I threw my jacket to the side and ripped the shirt off of me and began to throw the slimy, deceased pieces of trash to the side. Seagulls immediately came down and began to devour the pile. Better the trash and not me.

After I did that, I had a chance to take a better look at my torso. Nearly all my flesh had decayed and left me, even my tattoos were now nothing but memories. Suddenly, something overtook my mind and I began to grab at every piece of dead flesh that lingered on my bones and began to tear it off. The pain was unimaginable. It was as if the skin was still connected to my nerves. I screamed as I hurried to complete the task and once I was finished, I just threw my suit jacket back on like nothing had happened. I tried walking but my legs were stiff and needed time to adjust.

Soon after I had the hang of it, I decided to examine the ship. That was a terrible idea. All my comrades were still lying as they had when they died. I then heard a loud crack from under my foot and saw I had just crushed my signature sunglasses. "Damn it." I said, thinking aloud. I then jumped, scaring myself. My voice was still the same! None of this made any sense. I walked to the middle of the ship's deck and suddenly crashed to my bony knees. I could feel tears welling up in my eye holes. I was down on all fours, crying. Now that my glasses were gone, there was only one way that Laboon would remember me by and that was my afro! "Why? Why did it have to be like this?" I questioned fate. My death was bad enough but this seemed even worse! Suddenly it had all began to sink in, the feelingof being utterly alone and al the emotions that I tried to bottle up before I had died. I couldn't let them all out because they would have been recorded on the dial.

As I cried, what was left of my right eye fell out and them some sort of grey liquid began to ooze from my eye holes. That's when I realized, my brain was still in my skull. And it was dead as I was. I began to scream again. I needed to get it out then and fast! I could not find anything except the piano I played, it was now too old and had been exposed to the elements for to long. It was playable, but looked as it would break if any unnecessary force was used on it. I walked up to the bow of the sip and begun to slam my head against it, trying to break my skull in, I could hear it sloshing around and I nearly threw-up, which seemed even scarier! I then went and grabbed my cane, pulling out its blade and laughing to myself as I did. I positioned the blade on my forehead, trying to get it in the middle. I yelled loudly as I trusted foreword and felt my skull crack open. I reached in and grabbed the slimy mass that used to be my brain and I threw it as far as I could.

My head just seem to hang open and I decided to try and see how I looked. I entered the ship's galley and found a small mirror and used it to check my face. I nearly dropped it in fright. I decided to check out the damage I had done to myself and realized it wasn't that bad. I grabbed the clump of my afro, I always knew I had strong roots, and pulled down, closing my skull as if nothing had happened. Ironically, the ordeal had given me a scar that looked exactly the same to the one that used to be on my forehead when I had a body, so that might help Laboon recognize me a little bit.

I walked back out and looked around, the air smelt of death and decay and my comrade's corpses littered the floor. I began to pick up as many of their bones and bodies as I could and carried them inside, stuffing them into the coffins we kept on board incase anyone died on the ship. I as almost thankful that they were nothing but bones, picked cleaned by the seagulls, for I had filled the coffins to the brim with the bodies. Soon enough I had the place slightly cleaned up. I walked past my piano and grabbed the tone dial I had left on it. "Where am I going to keep you little guy?" I asked the dial as if it could talk when suddenly I had a thought. I grabbed my afro and pulled, sure enough my skull opened up again and I could just place the dial inside, keeping it safe. "Perfect, Yo-ho-ho-ho!"

I walked to the small table set up by the side of the ship and sat down. I needed to think of what I was going to do. "My first priority is to get to Laboon as soon as possible. But how am I going to do that? I don't know how to steer a ship! Yo-ho-ho-ho!" I laughed at myself. It felt good to laugh instead of crying like I did. This is how the crew would have wanted me to act, just happy I was alive, not sad and miserable. "Oh, I'm laughing so hard, my stomach hurts! But I don't have a stomach! Yo-ho-ho-ho! Yo-ho-ho-ho!" I filled the air with my laughter and looked at the scattered instruments. With some care I they would still be playable. "Might as well learn, I have all the time in the world. Yo-ho-ho-ho! Yo-ho-ho-ho!"

**Brook looked at his comrades and frowned, if that was possible. Only Luffy was still eating as he listened intently. Zoro had respectfully stopped and gave his full attention to his fellow swordsmen, Sanji was worrying about Nami as she, Usopp, and Chopper had thrown up in their own respective garbage pails. Robin had a small smile as this had been on of the most interesting stories she had heard in a while. Franky pretty much already knew what it was like to come back from the dead with a new body, making himself into a cyborg wasn't exactly a picnic but listened, glad to hear that someone shared his ordeal, the only difference being that Brook actually died. "Too much?" Brook asked before letting out a laugh. Luffy slapped his hand on the table "And then what?" He asked, wanting to hear the end.**

"**Well there's not much left to tell, I learned how to play all the instruments, I ended up on Thriller Bark**,** lost my shadow and soon after I met you folks. That's all there is, no "BONES" about it! Yo-ho-ho-ho! Yo-ho-ho-ho! SKULL-JOKE!" Sanji, Zoro, Nami, and Franky all yelled at him "KNOCK IT OFF!" before Brook was sent flying from a combined attack of a kick, a backwards sword, a steel pole and a metal fist. There was now a hole shaped like the musician, created by his sudden exit. Brook now laid on the grassy deck "Perhaps I should have held my tongue! But I don't have a tongue to hold! Yo-ho-ho-ho!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Well I couldn't write anything else until I wrote this plot bunny about my favorite anime character in the world, Brook! This deals with his rebirth, as stated in the title, which seems to be left an untouched subject since his debut in the series. I had some ideas about it and one of them being this; wouldn't it hurt like hell to regrow an entire nervous system in skeleton body? I also had a few other ideas about some things left untouched by Oda-sensei. Hope you enjoy it and hopefully this will smite my writer's block for my ongoing stories.<strong>

**Reviews keep me charged and flames are bad!**

**Frankenstien93, Powering Down! **

**( ****ﾟヮﾟ****) you know you wanna press the review button! (****ﾟヮﾟ****)**


End file.
